


Аннигиляция

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [9]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: «Мы всегда и везде — единое целое».
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Мибблы G — PG-13





	Аннигиляция

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, Рики и Ясон остались живы.

Ты целуешь меня, покусываешь, ставишь засосы, словно пытаешься высосать всю мою страсть, всю одержимость, всю мою любовь к тебе. Шепчешь: «Восхитительно» и шумно вдыхаешь мой запах, словно я — твой последний глоток воздуха, которым невозможно надышаться впрок, насытиться вдоволь.

Ну всё. Всё. Я с тобой, моё холодное совершенство. Я вмёрз в твой искрящийся лёд, растворился в нём, и теперь нас можно только вместе — убить, любить, принять, отвергнуть — что угодно, но вместе.

— Рики, ты снова собрался погружаться в спирали вероятностей?

— Да, — какое оно по счёту, я уже и сам не помню.

Знаю, ты не веришь, но я всё равно отыщу ту реальность, где за нашу любовь не наказывают смертью. Не зря же нас сюда вытащили и законсервировали вдвоём? Извиняясь, прикасаюсь к твоим губам, чтобы поймать ртом ироничное: «Упрямый, непокорный монгрел. За что я тебя люблю, скажи?»

Хмыкаю: «Разве ж я знаю?» и отправляюсь в синг-капсулу.

Работа в ней стала уже рутиной. Мы на этом странном корабле рагонову уйму лет, за это время даже тупого пэта можно научить высшей математике, а я всё-таки монгрел. Ясон говорит, очень умный монгрел, почти как блонди. Ха! Куда мне до него. У него и раньше мозги были уровня Бог, а сейчас уже Абсолют, не меньше. Хотя чем Ясону здесь ещё заниматься? Только прокачивать процессор в башке.

Мы застряли в этой пространственно-временной каверне. Никуда не движемся, координаты не просчитываются, спасибо, хоть корабль огромный и напичканный такими технологиями, что я сначала думал, будто попал в техно-кибер-рай — хах, прямо из Дана Бан на горбе Ясона в него въехал. Знать бы, кого благодарить за наше спасение. Не суку же Юпитера. Так, хватить сопли жевать. Что там у нас дальше с вероятностями?

«До запуска синг-капсулы десять секунд. Девять. Восемь, — монотонный механический голос успокаивает. — …Пять. Четыре. — Пусть мне сегодня повезёт. — …Ноль».

_— Очнись. Очнись, я сказал!_

_Удар под рёбра вышибает дух, хочется выплюнуть лёгкие, прямо на грязный ботинок моего друга. Бывшего друга. Бедро и пах горят огнём, пульсируют под туго намотанной грязной тряпкой, а меня интересует только одно:_

_— Что с Ясом?_

_— Тебя сейчас это интересует, сука, только это?! — Смотрю на него и удивляюсь. Где хладнокровный, самоуверенный и брутальный Гас? Кто эта брызжущая слюной разъярённая истеричка? — Ты знаешь, на что я пошёл, чтобы вырвать тебя из его лап?! Мне пришлось тебя вместе с ним подстрелить, потому что вы трахались, как кролики!_

_Сердце сжимает ледяным обручем._

_— Что с ним?_

_— В вашей спальне валяется в отключке, — голос и взгляд сочатся ядом, лицо уродливо перекошено. А ведь когда-то я считал его красивым. — Я изрешетил ноги твоему любовнику. И не буду извиняться, что тебя зацепил! Заслужил, сука. Давай, Ри, поднимайся, поднимайся, любимый, спальня заминирована, грохнет через десять минут так, что мама не горюй._

_«Заминирована… десять минут…» Он это серьёзно? Смотрю на своего бывшего друга-любовника — и мне страшно. Не за себя. За него. Как же он жить потом будет, зная, что убил любимого человека, убил… меня._

_— Гас, — сцепив зубы, поднимаюсь, стараясь не выдать своих эмоций, — ты же на машине? —и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, хромаю в противоположною от спальни сторону. — Иди заводи, я заберу в кабинете свои документы и рабочие проекты. Нет, ты не найдёшь, я сделаю это быстрее, — я уверенно смотрю в глаза, избавляя его от сомнений._

_Прощай, Гас. Сука, как же больно идти. Но сокращать дорогу нельзя, из кабинета есть дверь прямо в спальню. И Гас сюда за мной уже не успеет до взрыва._

_Господи, как пахнет кровью. Никогда не думал, что мы с тобой вот так закончим, Яс._

_— Ри… — ты в сознании, спасибо, господи, — Ри… Я тебя…_

_Молчи, молчи, глупый, не трать силы. Я тоже тебя люблю._

_— Поцелуемся? — Какой он смешной, когда удивляется. — Поцелуй с кровью. Наш последний поц…_

_Взрыв._

«Погружение… Погружение... Десять. Девять… Ноль».

_Ору, смеюсь, танцую. А мои подчинённые не видят. Лицезреют сейчас спешащего по своим делам серьёзного, целеустремлённого начальника в идеально сидящем костюме и не знают, что внутри он скачет, как мальчишка. Потому что счастлив._

_О-о, а моё счастье уже копытом бьёт в своей навороченной тачке._

_— Почему так долго?_

_Надо же, какие мы сердитые. А вот я сердиться совершенно не хочу. Лучше поцелую — спасибо тонированным стёклам. Ммм, идеально. Осталось только пошептать тебе в губы:_

_— Я-ян, сейчас разгар рабочего дня, я не могу всё бросить._

_— Если я говорю бросить, ты бросаешь что угодно и где угодно. — Надо же, до сих пор злится? — Я твой босс, Рив. А ты… мой. Во всех смыслах. Навсегда._

_— Мы куда-то опаздываем?_

_Мнётся? Странно. Эта хладнокровная акула смущается, как подросток? Неужели… Так, главное — успокоиться, а то пульс уже зашкаливает._

_— Рив… — Да рожай ты уже! Я сейчас сознание от волнения потеряю, как экзальтированная девица пубертатного возраста. — Через час у нас бракосочетание в Сен-Антоцио. Я всё организовал. Ты будешь моим мужем?_

_Что?! Господи, почему я ни слова не могу произнести? Я же знал, что ты давно готов меня присвоить окончательно и бесповоротно, я хотел этого, ждал, а вот случилось — и… Может, ты всё поймёшь по моим глазам? Чёрт. Слёзы. Я дурак. Счастливый дурак, которого только и хватило на «Поехали быстрей». Нет, ещё на то, чтобы положить руку на твоё бедро и смотреть, смотреть на твой совершенный профиль, длинные золотистые волосы, аристократические руки…_

_Удар._

_Что… Что со мной? Чьё это лицо и ввинчивающийся в мозг голос: «Парень! Парень, ты меня слышишь?»_

_Не понимаю, почему я на земле, почему так больно? Где Ян? Ян, Ян, Ян! Видимо, кричу, потому что сквозь вату в ушах слышу скороговорку: «Вас фура подрезала, вы перевернулись, второй парень в машине остался, она горит, не вытащить его уже»._

_Не вытащить? Нет, я не могу, не хочу без тебя, Ян! До машины ведь совсем чуть-чуть, я тебя вытащу. А ты не трогай меня, тупой ублюдок! Убери руки! Себя спасай лучше!_

_Как же горячо — прямо как у нас с тобой. Ну же, Ян, помоги мне, не расстёгивается этот чёртов ремень безопасности, а у нас уже волосы горят._

_— Рив. Уходи. — Ага, сейчас, спешу и падаю. — Живи, Рив._

_— Заткнись. Лучше поцелуй ме…_

_Взрыв._

«…Один. Ноль. Выход» 

Рагон!! Да что ж такое! Ненавижу. Всех ненавижу! Я готов раздолбать эту сраную синг-капсулу, но только сбиваю костяшки на руках.

— Рики, успокойся. — Ну вот как так у тебя так получается, Ясон? Обнимешь всем собой, поцелуешь — и я сдуваюсь, как воздушный шарик. — Попробуешь завтра снова.

— Неужели для нас нигде нет места? Чтобы жили долго и счастливо и умерли в один день.

— Есть, Рики. Конечно, есть. Ты обязательно найдёшь когда-нибудь.

Двигаться не хочется, говорить тоже. Ничего не хочется, кроме тебя рядом. А может быть, не надо ничего искать? Мы же вместе.

Ясон словно читает мои мысли.

— Ты же знаешь, что такое аннигиляция?

— Да. Частица и античастица сталкиваются, уничтожают друг друга, и возникают две другие, новые. Ты намекаешь…

— Да. Мы сталкиваемся, аннигилируем и превращаемся во что-то иное. Но мы всегда и везде — единое целое. Были и будем, Рики. Ты и я.


End file.
